The Perfect Mistake
by XoChanny4EvrXo
Summary: Sonny and Chad are always fighting. What happens when destiny brings them together, and they share something they haven't shared with anyone? It looks like a mistake, but it's the perfect mistake.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Mistake

A Sonny with a Chance Story

Authors Note: Wow. I haven't been on here in the longest. I was sitting at the computer and decided that I wanted to write a new story. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it. P.s. It's pretty short because I wanted everyone to get a feel of the story. So please review it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of SWAC. I only own my ideas.

Plot: Sonny and Chad are always fighting. What happens when _destiny _brings them together, and they share something they haven't shared with anyone? It looks like a mistake, but it's the perfect mistake.

I was walking through the Condor Studios when I bumped into what felt like a manly and muscular figure. Dumbfounded, I apologized to the person before I knew who it was. Of course, I crossed paths with Hollywood's jerkthrob, Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm Sonny Monroe, So Random! 's newest star. I came to Hollywood from Wisconsin to fulfill my dream of being an actress. Chad Dylan Cooper is the boy that I despise. From his cocky attitude to his charming smile. I hate everything about him.

"Watch where you're going, Monroe," he said.

"You're the one who ran into me. I was watching where I was going." I argued back.

"Except for those few seconds." He added with a cocky grin.

"Ugh. Chad why are you always such a jerk?"

"Why are you such an annoying person?"

"I'll stop being '_an annoying person'_ once you leave."

"I'll leave if you leave first."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

After that, we both left each other. This happens between Chad and me a lot. Some of our cast mates say we're flirting and we really like each other, but we are in denial. That is not true. I simply despise Chad, and I'm more than sure he despises me too. I walked into the prop room only to find the cast there. Nico and Grady were sitting at the table attempting to find identical popcorn twins, Tawni was looking in the mirror and applying her Coco Mocho Coco, and Zora was peeking out of the vents, observing everyone in sight.

"Hey everyone," I said with a sigh, sitting down.

"What's wrong with you?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, wait, let me guess. Was it Chip Drama Pants?" Nico asked.

"Of course it was, who else would it be?" Tawni told him.

"Guys, guys. It's okay. I'm okay. Chad was just irking my nerves as usual."

"You mean irking your _flirty _nerves." Tawni added.

I only rolled my eyes, exhausted from the fight. I was hoping that today, out of all days, would be a good one for a few reasons. Reason 1: My dad got to call and check up on me. Reason 2: Our Rehearsal for the show went great. And, last but not least, Reason 3: Chad's face wasn't seen all day, except for during our bicker war.

The thing is, my days can never be normal, and I don't think they ever will be. I wanted to know what it was like to be a normal teenager again. My memories of being one faded away after a few months of working here. Just thinking about someone loving me more than anything in the world and always wanting to be with me gave me butterflies. Sure, it sounds pretty cliché, and sure I have all of the time in the world for that, but you never know what life will bring you.

That day, that one specific day, I didn't know what life would bring me either.


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect Mistake

Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I am very very very very very (x100) sorry that I haven't posted since MAY OF 2010! Okay, so I know that I REALLY slacked off, but I started to feel disconnected from my stories. But I came back and I read them again. Turns out, I want to finish them! I left the last chapter off with a pretty…strong ending. This next chapter is going to kind of drift away from that though. So don't worry about the last sentence of Chapter 1. Here we go back from where we left off! I think that this will be a REALLY good sotry! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or any of its characters or skits and all that good stuff :]**

"Tawni! I don't want to go to Chad's stupid party!" I said. Tawni came to my house- very unexpectedly may I add- and threw a dress at me while I was on the couch. She wanted to go to Chad's party; supposedly all the famous people were going to be there.

"We have to Sonny! It's one of the biggest parties right now and WE were invited. So get dressed so we can go!"

Groaning angrily, Tawni and I headed to my room. I tore off my clothes and slipped on the dress.

"Where did you get this dress anyway?" I asked curiously. It was a really pretty dress. It was covered with silver sequins and it had a sweetheart neckline. It was strapless and ended around a few inches above my knee. When I had the dress on, I felt amazing. All of my curves looked amazing because the dress held me perfectly.

"Wow Tawni. I love it!" I said excited and touched.

"Well, I figured you would. I mean I did pick it out after all", she said obviously proud with her work..

I gave Tawni a big hug and she surprisingly gave me one back.

"Okay we have to do something with your hair, makeup, and accessorize you!"

I knew this was Tawni's favorite part, so I let her work her Tawni Hart magic.

After she was done, I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. Smokey eye, plump lips with a nude lip gloss color that was slightly red, a little blush, and my hair. My hair was amazing. It was curled enough to give me a classy but sexy look and it had a side part. It really did give my hair a lot of volume. I had a silver necklace on and some hoop earrings. Tawni also put a bracelet that matched the necklace on my arm.

"Tawni… it's amazing! But why are you doing this for me?" I asked curious.

Tawni sat down next to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Because Sonny, I'm your friend and I want you to look pretty. Like me!" Tawni said, knowing that she told only some of the truth. Of course she was Sonny's friend, best friend even, but she also wanted Sonny to look amazing for Chad. She knew they had feelings for each other that they denied. Tawni decided that she had to give them a little shove.

"Well, thanks Tawn. You're really my friend. My best friend." Another hug was exchanged between the two.

"Okay, come on we have to hurry up and go before the limo leaves us! You know how Nico and Grady like to do crazy things when they're bored", Tawni said.

"Yeah, you're right." I put on my shoes and grabbed my purse and we were out the door.

**Author's Note: Okay I know this chapter was pretty short, but I wanted it to end right here for the next chapter. If you wanted to know how Sonny looked, then the link is right after this note. I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll be updating more frequently. I might post the next chapter today or tomorrow. Please review! Oh and the next chapter is going to be Channy!**

**The last dress- there are images at the bottom right of the screen; click those: It is on my profile page so if you want to see the dress go there and check it out (see what I did there :P).**


	3. Chapter 3

The Perfect Mistake

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay here's the next part to the story. I got a lot of author and story alerts, but please try to review more :D **

When me, Tawni, Nico, and Grady got to the party, it took us a minute to get out of the limo. Chad's house was huge, and we were just staring at it in amazement. The glow from the lights to the thump of the bass just made the experience even better.

We finally got out of the limo and made our way to the entrance. Thankfully, there wasn't any paparazzi except for the ones literally trying to dodge the security guards. That was a good thing though because I didn't have to worry about being blinded by flashing lights and falling on at least 5" high heels.

I walked in and saw a lot of people heading towards a room where all of the music was coming from.

"Come on guys!" Tawni exclaimed, taking my wrist and dragging me along with her.

The DJ was at his table playing music while the guests were dancing away. The room was dark but was lit up by the flashing lights and there were caterers serving for and champagne. Me and Tawni made our way to the dance floor and started dancing with each other to a fast song.

I was happy Tawni brought me here because otherwise I wouldn't be enjoying myself. I took glasses of champagne for Tawni and me and that got me pretty loosened up. Same for Tawni because we started dancing with other guys and with each other while a whole bunch of people were watching.

I didn't care who was watching until I saw him starting dead at me. Chad Dylan Cooper. I could feel my face blush a deep red color and I slowly crept away from the dance floor to the food table. I took a chip and ate it slowly while skimming my eyes across the room looking for Chad. He was nowhere in sight so I calmed down a bit.

"Hey Monroe", he whispered by my ear. I threw the remainder of the chip across the room, startled by Chad.

"Chad! Don't do that again, you scared the crap out of me", I said.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Tap you on the shoulder to get your attention? Psh, please." I sighed. He really frustrates me sometimes.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked turning toward him.

That's when I really looked at him. He looked really nice…and hot, but I would never admit that to anyone.

"I was just wondering if you were having a good time."

"Well, yes I am, but I'm going back to dance now."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" he asked.

"Oh, we're so good." I added and walked away, knowing that all I wanted was to be with him. Wanting his breath to tickle my ear again, and wanting to tell him how I really felt. He was a pain, but a pain that I couldn't live without.

**CHAD P.O.V**

Sonny looked more amazing than words can describe. Hot and sexy weren't the right words for someone as beautiful as her. When I saw her dancing with those other guys, I got jealous. Yes, CDC got jealous. I wanted to be the one dancing with her, the one helping her have a good time.

I left the room that the party was in because I wasn't in the party mood. I went up the steps and went to my room.

**SONNY P.O.V**

I was having so much fun with Tawni, my cast, and different boys. But after all that dancing and champagne, I really had to pee.

"Tawni, do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked in desperation. Tawni just muttered something not really paying attention to me. I sighed and figured that it was upstairs. I knew Chad's family wasn't here, so I didn't really worry about busting in someone's room while they were in there. I made my way to the first room and opened the door. Nope, no luck. I looked around and saw a door at the end of the hall.

_"That's where bathroom's normally are," _I thought. So I went to the door and opened it. It wasn't the bathroom. It was Chad Dylan Cooper's room complete with a shirtless Chad.


	4. Chapter 4

The Perfect Mistake

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I haven't been on for a while because of a few things: My mom has a computer job; I had to focus on my grades; and the usual excuse, I didn't have time. Soo…. I'm going to post on weekends hopefully. Just a memo for some people reviewing my other story, I will work on it when I'm done with this story. So enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! :DD**

**Sonny POV:**

Chad looked over at me with wide eyes. I was frozen in place for I don't know how long.

"What are you in here for, Monroe?" Chad asked, surprisingly not as angry as I thought he'd be.

"Um…sorry Chad. I was just trying to find the bathroom. I…I had to use the bathroom really bad and I asked Tawni but she wasn't paying any attention to me so I decided to look around and try to find the bathroom myself and I thought that-"

"Sonny, your nervous aren't you?" Chad asked cutting Sonny off, smirking.

"Psh. _What! _No." I said, hearing my voice getting higher.

"Then why are you rambling and why did your voice get so high?"

"My voice didn't get high. And I'm not nervous I just have to pee really bad…but wait you didn't need to know that. Anyway I'll just-"

"Sonny, just use my bathroom. It's right there," Chad said pointing his finger across the room.

When I walked to Chad's bathroom, I noticed that his room was very big, and very neat. The walk that seemed like it took forever finally ended as I got to the bathroom. When I closed the door behind me, I felt my face heat up. _'How could I be so stupid?' _I thought to myself. _'Telling Chad that I had to pee'._ Now that I think about it, I really have to pee!

**Chad POV:**

Well, I did not expect that. I slid off of my bed to get a shirt. I heard Sonny turn on the sink, so I knew that I had to hurry and put on my shirt. I got one from my drawer and tried slipping it on smoothly. Then I realized something wasn't right: my head was in the sleeve hole and my arms were in the arm and head hole. I tried to get the shirt off, but it got tangled all around me. I heard the bathroom door open, and I knew Sonny was staring at me. There was a shirt stuck on my head after all.

"Um, a little help Sonny?"

"Uh," Sonny cleared her throat, trying to hold back a laugh, "sure okay."

**Sonny POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Chad's head was stuck in his shirt and he was moving all over the place trying to get it off. His rippling muscles, okay maybe not rippling, but they are pretty big, were the first thing my eyes went to when I walked towards him. I stared at them for forever, but then I pulled myself back together.

I tried helping Chad put on his shirt, but he was moving all around.

"Chad…stop…moving…so…I….can…aghhh!" We fell, and I fell on top of him.

I felt like I was lying on Chad's chest for a little too long. But I also realized that he wasn't trying to push me off of him. I also noticed that his hand was on the small of my back. I felt like I could stay like this forever, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Uh, sorry Chad. I'll just uh get up now." I said.

"Yeah, I should get up too, after you get off of me."

"Oh yeah sorry," I said, getting up and pulling down my dress after it nearly rode up my ass.

Chad just stood there, so I decided to break the silence.

"So, why aren't you downstairs at YOUR party?" I asked, truly curious.

"I just wasn't really in the mood to party."

"Why not?" I asked, sitting on his bed.

"It got a little…too crowded down there."

"Oh well you really should come back down."

"I'll go back if you go back first," he said smirking.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh, we're so good."

"Okay let's go then." I opened the door and went in the hallway. Chad followed me right out, and I looked at him.

"Uh, you might want to put on a shirt first," I said looking at him.

"Right. Be right back." He went in the room and put his party shirt back on.

We walked downstairs only to find some drunken people playing limbo. I looked at the person who was up next. It was Tawni.

"Ay ay ay! Woooooo!" I heard Tawni yell. She was shimmying toward the stick and whipped her head back. She went under the stick and fist-pumped.

".Gosh." I looked at Chad who was trying not to laugh. But then he started to burst out in laughter, and I joined.

Chad and I finally stopped laughing, and walked towards the party. I saw Tawni approaching me, smiling very brightly.

"Where were you?" she yelled. "You missed all of the fun," she said. Anyway I think that's what she said. I couldn't really make out what she was saying.

"Oh. I guess I did," I said. I was lying though. Being in Chad's room was the best thing about today.

"Welllp… Nico…Nico…and Grayy…dy are read-dy too goooo. They'ree innnn….oh the limmmmooo."

"Okay let's go Tawni." I put my arm over her shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party Chad. I had fun," I said.

"I did too, Monroe." He helped me and Tawni out of his house, and I took Tawni out to the limo. I knew that this was going to be a long ride back with Tawni drunk out of her mind, but I had memories of tonight to occupy that time.

Diiiiiing! Diiiiiiiiing! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! I woke up groggy, and my eyes were barely open. I looked around to see what was making that annoying noise. I spotted the alarm, and hit the snore button with a lot of force. It fell on the floor and finally stopped ringing. I rested my head back on my pillow and tried to go back asleep. Finally, almost asleep, almost-

"SONNYYY!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

I jumped up from my bed, half angry at her for making me get out of bed, and half worried because she screamed. I went into the kitchen and she was standing there in her pajamas.

"What are you doing shutting your alarm off when you have to go to work."

"Sorry. I'll get ready now."

After I get dressed, I left to go to the studio. When I got there, I saw Tawni. It looked like she was looking for someone. When she saw my car, she scurried across the parking lot in her heels and stood next to me as I got out of the car.

"So where were you last night? At the party? You and Chad were missing for a long time."

"We didn't do anything Tawn. We were just talking in his room."

"Wait, so you were in his room just _TALKING!"_

"Um yeah, what else would we be doing? Never mind, don't answer that question."

"I'm just saying, you and Chad seem to be getting a little close lately," Tawni said as we entered our dressing room.

"Shouldn't you have a headache or something? I know you had a hangover," I said trying to change the subject.

"Actually I do, but it's not stopping me from talking to you about this. So do you like him?"

"No Tawn. I don't like Chad." I sighed. My voice once again got high. I need to talk to a doctor about that.

"Hah! So you do like him! Well what are you waiting for! You need to make a move."

"Tawni, I can't just go to him and say 'Hey Chad. I really like you' and then kiss him. It just won't happen. He doesn't even like me." I plopped down on the couch.

"You don't know that! Have you seen the way he looks at you sometimes? He obviously likes you. And I wasn't going to tell you, but when you were dancing with those hot guys, he left."

I recalled what he said when I asked him why he left the party. 'It got a little…too crowded down there'. That's what he must have been talking about.

"Okay even if Chad did like me, things wouldn't work out. There'd be too much publicity and pressure."

"Do you hear yourself? Excuses, excuses, excuses. Make your move Sonny. Anyway, you should take my advice. I never give advice. I'm too pretty too!"

Tawni left and closed the door. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should make a move. I walked to the mirror and stood there.

"Chad, I like you."

"Um…what?" At first I thought I was going crazy. Then I realized I wasn't when I turned around and saw Chad in the doorway. My heart fell in my stomach, and my stomach fell with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The Perfect Mistake

**Author's Note:** Once again I have committed a crime…not writing/posting. So…I am planning to change that. I've been reading so many books lately and it got me thinking- I want to _try _to write a novel. Not to get it published or anything but just to write one. And I was thinking about some of the stories I did on here so I figured that I should finish these. I'm writing the stories out first- in a notebook I've had for probably 3 years- and then I will post them. SOOO it may TAKE SOME TIME! Even though I've taken a lot already. I hope the people who read my story from the beginning will continue to enjoy the story. Ok, I'll shut up now! Don't forget to review it!

**DISCLAI MER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY FRIGGIN IDEAS! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I DO THIS!**

"Um, I didn't say anything", I said, my voice rising and-once again- giving me away.

Chad smirked," Well I know that that's not true. I heard you say my name. Were you daydreaming about me, Sonny?" he said being very cocky, and- of course- still smirking in that really cocky way that made me so angry.

"Chad I wouldn't waste one millisecond of my life daydreaming about you." As I said this I knew that it wasn't true at all. I did sometimes daydream about Chad, but he would never know that. I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him. His smirk faded. He walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. He stopped about a foot in front of me, close enough so that I could smell his cologne.

All of a sudden, the room felt very small, almost like it was closing in all around me and Chad. I felt the butterflies forming in my stomach.

"Whatever you say Sonshine," he said, his voice a low whisper. We looked into each other's eyes, and I could've drowned in them. After a silent moment, Chad walked out of the room without saying another word, and closed the door behind him. When he left, the room seemed to go back to normal, and I plopped on the couch with a huge sigh. I couldn't help but to think about how I wanted Chad to close that space between us. How I wanted to smell his minty breath as we kissed. How I just wanted to love him. I got up from the couch and got my bag. After looking at the spot where Chad and I stood, I turned off the lights, closed the door, and left.

I got home a little later that night because I took the long way home. My head was filled up with thought about Chad and I just wanted to have some time alone. I went inside of my apartment and threw my bag on the couch.

"Ow!" At this point, I almost had a heart attack. I jumped, my heart racing, and began to scream. That's when I saw who was sitting on my couch.

"Tawni!" What the HELL! You scared me half to death! I almost had a heart attack! What are you doing here… on my couch!" I yelled, walking toward the couch, but not sitting down. She had a pink suitcase with her that looked like every inch of it was stuffed. It looked like the zipper was about to pop. "Tawni, why do you have a suitcase with you? And better yet why is it stuffed! Oh and how did you even get in here!"

"Well, now that I have the chance to talk-"

"Get on with it Tawni," I interrupted.

She sighed. "Me and my mom are disagreeing about my job again."

"Tawni, I thought you guys got over that a long time ago." I said, now sitting next to her on the couch.

"We did, but she's starting to get ridiculous again! She's trying to make me go out with stupid James for publicity. We started arguing…I slammed my door and locked it…and then I packed. Now I'm here. Because I have nowhere else to go!" Tawni stuffed her hands in her face and shook her head.

"Tawn, you can't stay here forever. You're going to have to go back home sometime."

"I know, and I will as soon as we work things out. But I can't go back now. Look, just think of me as the sister you never had for the next couple of days…or weeks. Heh heh maybe even…months?"

"What!" I yelled, rising from the couch. "There is no way my mom's gonna be okay with this Tawni!"

"Be okay with what?" my mom asked as she walked into the house. "Oh, hi Tawni."

"Hi Mrs. Munroe," Tawni replied.

"Oh, mom, you're home early," I said, fiddling with my fingers.

"Nice to know someone's happy about my early arrival," she said, now leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oh, no… no! I didn't mean it that way!"

"It's okay, but you never answered my question."

"Uh, what question?" I asked, trying to buy time in order to figure out what I was going to tell her. My mom knew what I was doing though because she gave me the look that said _I'm not stupid, Sonny. You know what I'm talking about. _

"Ok, ok, ok. Enough with the death stare. Can, um, Tawni stay here for an… x amount of days?" I glanced at Tawni, but she wasn't looking at me. She was just looking down, into her lap.

"An x amount of days?" my mom asked, confused. "Why an x? Tawni?"

Tawni's head whipped up, and my mother began to look at her. Tawni's face was red.

"Yes?" Tawni asked, her voice barely audible.

"Is there something wrong at home?" my mom asked, her voice filled with concern. I don't know how, but my mother has this strange ability to know things, which is why I often don't bother lying to her. Well, sometimes anyway.

"My mom's being a…a…a bi-"

"-iiiiig meanie!" I interrupted.

Tawni rolled her eyes at me. "She's just so unbearable sometimes," she continued. "She wants me to do publicity dating. And if that's not bad enough, she suggests one of the biggest sleazy actor's in Hollywood."  
My mom walked over to Tawni and sat on the couch next to her. She placed her hand on Tawni's shoulder. "As long as she knows you're here, then yes, you may stay for an x amount of days."

"Thanks Ms. Munroe!"

"Call me Connie. And you're welcome." My mom got off of the couch, kissed my cheek, and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that went great." I said. Tawni just sat there, expressionless. "Tawni?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face. All of a sudden, her blue eyes began to swim.

"Can your mom adopt me?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Um, I don't know?" I said, in a question-type voice. Tawni busted out in tears, covering her face with her hands. "Um, I meant yes! Yes! She can adopt you!"

"It's not that!" Tawni cried. "It's just that my mom's so…egh!"

"Egh?" I asked, amused.

"Yes! Egh!"

"Okay, how about this," I said clapping my hands together. "How about I make us some hot chocolate and we'll watch a chick-flick together."

"Yeah?" she asked, surprisingly cheering up.  
"Yes, so go change into your PJ's so we can get started.

The rest of the night consisted of me and Tawn watching the movie, gossiping, and falling asleep on the couch. Before I went to sleep, though, I thought '_Maybe Tawni living here won't be so bad after all. Heck, maybe we could think of each other as sisters.'_

**Please review! Have any ideas for the story? I have plenty, but I want to know what YOU guys think! So review! Next chapter coming soon! I just have to finish writing it! PLEASE REVIEW! ~Tay3~ **


End file.
